


Winchesters at Camp

by hashtag_sherlock_lives



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtag_sherlock_lives/pseuds/hashtag_sherlock_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find themselves at a summer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surrounded

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I have ever posted anything I thought up, so enjoy! Just a warning, I can't stand Destiel or Winchest. Castiel is an angel and Sam and Dean are brothers. Get it right.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They did not expect so many demons to come at them. They did not expect so many demons to surround them that it is like a gangster mob. They were trapped, with no way out. Of course, it was Castiel who swooped in at the right moment to save them. 

"You need to get away from the demons for a while" Cas said in that monotone, state the facts voice.

"Yeah, well, sooner would be better" Dean replied, to which Cas raised his arms to transport them away, far away. A whole country away.


	2. Summer Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camp is for kids.

Sam and Dean looked around. They were on a playing field, surrounded by horse corrals, tether ball, and a big white building with a large porch. Looking in the windows, it seemed to be a dining hall of sorts. 

Turning to Castiel, Dean said "A summer camp. You brought us to a summer camp, Cas. Camp is for kids."

"It is the largest plot of holy soil in North America I could find." was the reply.

"Hey, this looks like the camp I went to when I was nine. You know, when you and dad went after that Wendigo in Quebec, Canada and said I was not old enough?" Sam pointed out.

"Jeeze Castiel, are we REALLY in CANADA?" Dean said with that you-really-did-that expression on his face.

"Yes." Was all Castiel had to reply." Come, their campfire is starting.


	3. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something weird happens at campfire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, the camp is a Christian one.

They were hiding in the bushes when they heard the bell. They heard the cry come from the cabins "The bell! The bell!" and campers started rushing out in pajamas to start the campfire. There was a theme song, and a few just plain silly songs. Then, they sang Kumbayah. Casteil's eyes started to light up. Lifting his face, he seemed to grow stronger. After a few more Christian songs, Cas seemed to glow with energy, his vessel unable to hold it in.

He started to hover over the campfire to the surprise of many campers, and, in a way more powerful voice than he had ever used before, said "As Castiel, an Angel of the lord, songs to god give me energy too." Many people were shocked and confused (exept for the staff who saw a angel appearing as being a blessing), but that is not everything that was unusual. The campfire leader's eyes turning black was quit strange too.


	4. Lucifer's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big exiting fight at the end

Sam and Dean came out of the bushes. They try to stab the demon with Ruby's knife, but were flung back into the wood pile. Cas tried the angel magic thing, but could not get close enough. "This is Holy soil! You can't be here!" cried one of the campers to the brother's amazement. "How do you know that?" Sam asked. "I read Supernatural" was the reply. Cas, who was struggling against the invisible barrier the demon had put up asked "Who are you? How are you on holy soil?" 

"I am Lucifer." said the demon. 

The brothers and the angel did their best to fight Lucifer, but could not get close. Meanwhile, a young camper used this as a distraction to run away into the bushes. The camper called, running away to a new position every line or so to avoid being caught:

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,  
Omnis satanica potestas,  
Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii.  
Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.

Ergo, draco maladicte  
Ecclesiam securi tibi facias libertate servire.  
Te rougamus, audi nos!"

Lucifer himself was tricked. He could never tell from where the exorcism came. An ordinary girl had sent the king of hell back to hell. "You're welcome she said to two shocked brothers and an angel before going to see if the campfire leader was ok. "I must go report this to heaven" Castiel said to the brothers before disappearing.


	5. Chick Flick Moment

Dean could not believe it. He was stuck in Canada, with no Canadian money, and no way to get pie. And he was at a summer camp. But Castiel eventually reappeared, and took them back to Dean's baby. Climbing inside the Impala, Sam said "You know we can really learn a thing or two from this." 

"Yeah, yeah I know. _wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure._ Now where is the pie?" Dean replied. 

"You Quoted _Harry Potter_? The point is, brains beats brawn." 

"What did I say about chick flick moments, bitch? 

"Jerk"


End file.
